User blog:Mysterypine/Prince Sharkbait
Prince Sharkbait --- Appearance He's a slightly taller than average SeaWing with a wiry build, multiple shark bite scars, and a missing tail tip. His primary scale color is anchor gray while his underbelly, back of his neck, backs of his legs, and wing membranes are all coin gray. His crest, fins, gills, and glowstripes are all pigeon blue, his claws and horns are silver, and his eyes are royal blue. He usually wears a necklace that has multiple shark teeth on it and a fish hook in the center. --- Personality He's wary around sharks, which is explained in his backstory. He's also very interested in cooking and likes helping the palace staff in the kitchen. When he's not cooking, he's usually trying to think of a new recipe for the next time he's in the kitchen or writing stories about himself had he had a different life (been born into a different tribe, not been royal, been a girl, stuff like that.) --- Backstory Shortly Before He Hatched About a week before Prince Sharkbait hatched, his brothers Prince Whaler and Prince Torpedo, who were twins, were sent into battle against the NightWings and RainWings whose queen, Queen BloodSeeker, had recently visited the Island Palace for a peace meeting where she harshly insulted the SeaWing tribe multiple times and had her guards sneak into the treasury and steal various artifacts. When the battle ended, Prince Whaler was among the casualties while Prince Torpedo was taken prisoner and is believed to have been executed, as he has not been seen or heard from since. Queen Catalina and King Flotsam mourned the loss of their sons, but still looked forward to the hatching of their two new eggs. Sadly, their excitement was short-lived, as the day before Prince Sharkbait hatched, his sister, Princess Tarni, hatched in The Deep Palace with a gill deformity that stopped her from being able to breathe underwater. She stopped moving before they reached the surface and no matter how hard they tried, she could not be revived. - After He Hatched to His Third Hatching Day The day after Princess Tarni's hatching and death, Prince Sharkbait hatched with the name Prince Diver as an only dragonet. As such, he had a pretty good dragonethood, often getting pampered by his parents when they weren't busy and spending time exploring with his uncle, Jetsam, when they were. At a little over a year old, he began early classes at an all SeaWing school where he quickly made two close friends, Bellus, a male SeaWing whose parents were a seal breeder and a soldier, and Lahloo, who was two years older than him and living with her aunt, Lana, and her uncle, Brine, after her parents, Daria and Tackle, were killed in a battle with the IceWings while she was still an egg. On his third hatching day, his parents threw a big party for him, inviting royalty from all of the tribes, except, of course, the Night/RainWings and the IceWings, as they still weren't completely at peace with them yet, as well as the dragonets of the workers from both palaces, the dragonets of the Queen's council and of the tribe's generals, and Sharkbait's friends from school. It was a spectacular party with tons of food, games, and music. When the party ended, Queen Catalina allowed Sharkbait to invite Bellus and Lahloo to spend the night, which he did and they accepted, excited to have a chance to stay in the palace, if just for the night. Once the last of the guests left, the three dragonets retreated into the water to play a little more before they had to go to bed. Sadly, their rapid movements attracted the attention of a young shark who was swimming nearby and caused it to mistake them for prey. Sharkbait was injured the worst in this attack, leaving him with multiple bite wounds and a missing tail tip. He almost died during this event, which would come to be known as "The Incident," with the doctors who healed him telling his parents that had he been found just a few minutes later, he would have died from blood loss, if not from a killing bite from the shark. - After "The Incident" to Present Day After he had healed from the attack, he tried to return to life as it had been, but he could barely stand to go to the ocean anymore and couldn't bare to see even a drawing of a shark. His current name, Prince Sharkbait, started out as a mean nickname from a few bullies at school, but eventually he grew to accept it and the name stuck. Since he no longer wanted to be in the water, he began spending a lot more time in The Island Palace or exploring the islands of The Bay of a Thousand Scales. During his time in the palace, he eventually made two new friends, Journey, the daughter of a member of the kitchen staff, and Pibs, the son of an author that Queen Catalina often invited over to talk about books and to attend parties. They talked to him a lot about their parents' jobs and he eventually grew interested in cooking and writing, beginning to help out the kitchen staff and talking to Pibs' father whenever he got the chance. This is how he got into his hobbies of cooking and writing. About a year after his recover, he learned that Lahloo had spent any time she could at his bedside, waiting for him to get better. He gradually grew to have a new respect for her and slowly began to develop a crush, and, unbeknownst to him, she feels the same way. --- Relations Queen Catalina Relation to Sharkbait: Mother Feelings Towards Them: He loves her and wishes he could spend more time with her. Place of Residence: The Kingdom of The Sea King Flotsam Relation to Sharkbait: Father Feelings Towards Them: Same as Queen Catalina Place of Residence: The Kingdom of The Sea Prince Jetsam Relation to Sharkbait: Uncle on King Flotsam's Side Feelings Towards Them: He wants to follow in his talonsteps. Place of Residence: World Traveler, Changes a Lot All of His Siblings Relation to Sharkbait: Brothers and Sisters Feelings Towards Them: He never got to meet any of them. Place of Residence: The Afterlife Bellus Relation to Sharkbait: Close Friend Feelings Towards Them: He wishes he hadn't had to go, but understands why he did. Place of Residence: Currently at Jade Mountain Lahloo Relation to Sharkbait: Best Friend/Crush Feelings Towards Them: He has a crush on her and admires her bravery. He just wishes he had the courage to tell her how he feels. Place of Residence: The Kingdom of The Sea Journey Relation to Sharkbait: Close Friend Feelings Towards Them: He enjoys her company and is glad she told him about cooking. Place of Residence: The Kingdom of The Sea Pibs Relation to Sharkbait: Close Friend Feelings Towards Them: He appreciates that he helped him get into writing and wishes they could talk more. Place of Residence: Travels with his father around Pyrrhia Category:Blog posts